Many people, especially travelers, explorers, and hobbyists, use digital image capture devices, such as digital cameras, camera cell phones, personal digital assistants, to capture images of interesting subjects. They assemble these images onto web sites or travelogues or otherwise share these pictures with others.
Typically, the digital images are uploaded and any information the user wishes to share, such as location coordinates, text descriptions, and/or voice comments are then appended as annotations to the images. However, this appended information is limited, both in its scope and in its use. The digital image capture device that receives these images is not able to actively interface with the user based on this appended information in a meaningful fashion.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved method for providing recommendations with digital images in the sharing of the digital images. The method should append information to digital images that allow a digital image capture device to more actively and meaningfully interact with a recipient of the images. Possible appended information should include a recommended direction of approach to a location of the image subject and relationships between images. The method should also allow alerts if the recommendations are being violated, alerts if the user is near the location of a selected image subject, and allow the user to request a path to the location. The present invention addresses such a need.